


You are my Starlight

by UniverseHeart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Just Lotor and his loving wife, Wholesome Love, and if I have to self-insert, because he deserves to be loved so much and fuck the series for not giving him a happy end, because now I will, so be it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseHeart/pseuds/UniverseHeart
Summary: Various little snippets and stories about Lotor and his wife Monika, who is a brunette human girl from Earth with the psychic ability of remote viewing.This is mostly to post my little loving snippets of cuteness between my selfship pairing.There is a music playlist for this pairing there as well: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLb_uWxNIDX14tZuIkWV91H0Tkj-bp7Ibb
Relationships: Lotor (Voltron)/Monika, Lotor (Voltron)/Reader, Lotor/Monika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You are my Starlight

The young woman sometimes couldn't believe that life has taken her down this kind of path. If someone had told her that one day she would leave Earth, fall in love with a Prince somewhere deep in outer space and become his wife, she would have chalked that up to someone having too much imagination for their own good. And yet here she was, inside the Royal chambers, the bedroom she shared with her husband, wondering not only how this had happened, but also if she was really cut out for this role. 

As his wife, she was now Empress, but she felt unqualified for this. Not born into nobility and just being a feeble human from Earth, how did she deserve this new position at all? She felt like she really didn't belong. It felt wrong to have the people here at Central Command treat her like she was special. But even worse in that regard was her husband Lotor. 

He loves her so much and was showing it in every way possible - sending her flowers, jewellery, trinkets from other planets that he found and thought would make her smile. And while it warmed Monika's heart like nothing else that he had her in mind so often, she also felt like it was undeserved. She had done nothing to earn this much attention from him, to be showered in all those gifts from him as a show of his affection for her.

"Why am I complaining?", ran the thought through her mind. Other women would specifically marry into nobility just to reap the rewards that come with being a trophy wife, while she abhorred the idea of it. But she guessed, to her it was enough that Lotor chose her to be by his side at all. For the longest time, she wanted nothing more than to help him achieve his dreams, regardless of her own feelings of love for him. She couldn't even imagine that he would actually love her back. But he did. He so did! 

She had just finished putting on her royal gowns, as she heard a knock on the door. Monika went to open it only to see one of the Galra Servants salute and bow to her. "Vrepit Sa, your Highness!", he said as he straightened up again, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, but I am here on the orders of your husband." "Does he need me to be at the meeting?" "Oh no, not at all. I was instructed to bring this to you" The Galran pulled out a parcel that was neatly packaged with light-blue wrapping paper, with a bow on top and a little card hanging off of it. Monika accepted the parcel, inspecting it. 

"Thank you so much for doing this errand!", she nodded to the Galran, bowing to him to show respect. The Galra was still surprised at how humble and respectful their new Empress was, a total contrast to the brutal ruler their Empire had before Lotor took command. He blushed slightly, and mumbled "Y-yes, of course!", before he scurried off. Monika looked back at the guy walking away before she looked at the parcel again.  
It was not her birthday, nor any other holiday, human or galran in origin. Monika walked back into the room, carefully taking off the card from the parcel and opening it, carefully putting the box down on the bedsheet. When she opened it, she saw a cute doodle of Lotor himself, and, written in his neat and elegant handwriting the words "Please, wear this tonight"

The woman giggled at the cute doodle and card, but then had this sinking feeling when she went on to open the parcel. Was this another gift from her husband? But what for, since it was not her birthday? Just another gesture to show how much he loved her? He spoiled her too much for sure.  
She carefully peeled the wrapping paper from the box, then opened the lid of it, only to see the contents inside. It was something that had fabric! A dress that was neatly folded? Monika took it out and let it unfurl, only to reveal the most stunning dress she had seen so far!  
The dress was a ball-gown type one, and was light-blue in color, littered with beautiful pink and magenta flowers from the bottom. Around the waist were wave-like folds and right above it, even more flowers. The whole dress sparkled, and Monika couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lotor had sent her this? She could feel her face grow hot from the gift. He probably was planning a date from the looks of it, though she had no idea where to or when. Her heart was hammering, all the while she was thinking how he shouldn't have, and yet... it was so Lotor. It was just like him to woo his beloved Empress in any way possible, just to remind her how much he treasures her.  
Oh Gosh, this also meant that she had to try and get ready! With this beautiful gift, she wanted to make herself look as pretty as possible for her Emperor, as her way of repaying this kind gesture to him. 

A while later, the door knocked again. By now, it was already almost "evening hours" - though on a spaceship, there was no day and night, the lighting was adjusted to match the biorythm of the people on board, whose bodies still required sleep at certain times to recharge. Judging by the lighting getting dimmer, Monika knew it was late now, and when she heard the knock, she perked up, coming to open the door. 

She was faced with her husband at the door, at first looking exhausted, but when he realized that she had the dress on that he had sent her, he felt refreshed almost immediately. His wife was so pretty and he was proud at his choice of gown for her. He smiled, his eyes filled with warmth and fondness as he reached out to carress Monika's cheek. "My Empress...", he whispered lovingly, "You look positively divine!" And in his eyes it was true - she looked so graceful like this, and his heart couldn't help but skip a beat at the sight of her.  
"Oh Lotor!", Monika cooed as she nuzzled into his hand, pressing a kiss on the inside of his hand. She was always happy to see him again, especially if he was away for a longer time. Not that she couldn't feel his presence if she wanted to, using her psychic powers. But to have him here, physically, was always better. 

He bent down to kiss her, first an innocent kiss that grew more passionate before they parted, Monika giggling. "We should stop before we go too far!", she laughed, "I assume from the card you sent that you have other plans for tonight?" "That is indeed true", Lotor answered, "Just give me a few moments so I can get ready." "What, you want to go immediately? Don't you want to rest for a bit first? You must be exhausted from the meetings and ruling the Empire!" The Galtean stepped into the walk-in wardrobe, giving his wife a thankful wink. "Don't worry so much, my dear! Spending time with you is always delightful - the best kind of rest I could imagine!" Monika blushed, looking to the side before she covered her hot face in her hands. Why was he so damn perfect in every way? By the Gods, she loved everything about him so much!  
She gave him some time to rummage through the wardrobe, taking a sip of water in the meantime when she remembered her bad habit of drinking too little during the day, for which Lotor had scolded her a few times already. But when he came out of there, dressed handsomely like a Prince from a fairytale, she almost chocked on the water she was about to swallow. She coughed a bit, Lotor running towards her, hands extended to hold her. "Are you alright?" Monika nodded, and laughed. "Sorry for that! I just didn't expect you to look this dashing! Or I am just the worst at timing. What was I thinking, drinking water right as you came out?" Her heart skipped several beats, as she regarded her husband fondly, touching his outfit to smooth over any wrinkles. 

"Lotor, you are so amazing, looking like a fairytale Prince!", she sighed happily, "I still don't understand how I ended up as your wife when you could have had anyone you wanted." "You are right with that. And I am with the one I wanted - YOU. No one else could ever pry my heart away from you, my Empress." He pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Will you let this Prince spend this night with you?" "Yes, of course! Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise!", he said, when he pulled out something to cover her eyes with. She let it happen, giggling at the strange sensation of his presence without being able to see him with her eyes. "You do know I can remote view?", she laughed, but he shushed her. "No work for you! Don't use your abilities, okay? Please!" "Alright! I won't, but only because you asked so nicely!" "Great!" Lotor took her by the hand, and then lifted her up to carry her bridal-style, not being able to hold himself back from giving her a quick peck on her lips before he whisked her away. 

All she could hear for the next minutes was the whirring of the spaceship, and Lotor's breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall as he held her to him tightly. Then the machines stopped, and he led her out of whatever transport they were using. She could feel fresh air hit her face, and wind. Had he taken her to another planet? "Lotor, where are we?", the brunette asked, but her husband just said "You'll see in a few moments!" Next, she could hear footsteps on artificial ground, as he carried her to their destination. 

When at last, she was allowed to open her eyes, she saw that the both of them were inside a beautiful building. Something that looked like a castle, with beautifully decorated stairs with red carpets outside and chandeliers above them. Monika found herself in a large ballroom, and was fascinated by all the details, and then looked at Lotor, tears welling up in her eyes at the gesture. "You wanted to dance in a ballroom with me?" "Why yes", he answered, "I hope that you enjoy my idea?" She wiped away a tear with her finger, nodding. "Yes, of course I do! But..."  
"But?", Lotor frowned, and Monika just slightly shook her head. "Nothing. This is so romantic, I just can't take it. You are so good to me, Lotor! It's just that....how should I say this without sounding ungrateful?" "Monika, please!", the Galtean said, taking her hand and rubbing circles on top of her hand with his thumb, which felt so calming to her, "Always speak your mind freely with me. I promise, I'll always listen to you, so please let me know if anything ever troubles you, whatever it is." 

She looked a bit saddened, he noticed, but then she spoke up when she reminded herself to always be open to him. She gazed at him shyly, then said: "You... you always spoil me so much, Lotor. You always give me gifts and flowers and it all warms my heart so much, because it lets me know that I am always on your mind. But on the other hand, I... feel like I don't deserve to be spoiled by you like this. I am just a human woman, not nobility. I have done nothing to earn being spoiled like this."

She had expected him to look at her in a more disappointed way, but instead, he was just staring at her with a baffled expression, before he started laughing. It eased her nerves considerably, allowing her to breathe again after she was holding it before. 

Lotor took her hand into his, while he placed the other around her hip, pulling her closer to him. "That is not true at all", he explained in a more serious tone, though still with so much tenderness in his voice, "Being spoiled by me isn't something that you have to earn! It's something that I WANT to do. You mean so much to me, Monika. You saved my life and gave it a new direction. You were willing to marry me and love me as I am and I will forever be thankful for that." He kissed her hand, his gaze melting her heart. "I love you. You are the most precious treasure I have found in this vast universe and I want to show this to you every day. I know that you still think that you didn't deserve any of this, and that a part of you is still not believing that someone like me could love you. In all honesty, I feel the same way sometimes." 

"You... do?", Monika croaked in surprise, and Lotor nodded. "I was a wanted criminal, hated by almost everyone, betrayed by even the most trusted. I by far am not the gallant Prince that you see me as, and yet you still opened your heart for me. And for this, I can't ever leave you. I can't live without you. And I won't let the demons that haunted me continue to haunt you as well. You are more precious to me than you can imagine. You deserve all of this and more. If I could, I would dedicate the entire universe to you. Lay every star in front of you, and yet none of them can come close to your radiance."

"But... I am not that special. What if you are wrong? What if you eventually find out that you could find someone so much better than me?", she countered, but Lotor shook his head immediately. "That is impossible. No woman is better than you. And whenever you imply that I should pick the best woman in the universe, my mind always comes back to you, because to me, you ARE the best." He looked at her lovingly, kissing her briefly. "I have to ask you, Monika..." "Yes?" "Would you not do everything in your power to grant me happiness? If our positions were switched, and you were the Princess and I a 'Peasant'... wouldn't you do as I do and shower me with gifts? Shower me with love and appreciation? Wouldn't you ... spoil me, as you say I do with you?" 

Monika's eyes widened at that when she realized that he was right. "Of course I would! I love you! I would do the same if I could, and dedicate the universe and every dimension to you!" The Galtean chuckled, nuzzling the tip of his nose against hers, a smile on his lips. "See? We aren't that different in this regard." Opening his eyes halfway, he asked: "Please let me love you the way you deserve. You haven't been loved enough in the past, and I want nothing more than to correct this injustice."

Monika nodded to that. "Okay... I will let you do this for me, and in exchange, I will love you the way you deserve too. My beloved Prince, I am so happy that fate has brought us together." She wiped away a tear, but smiled. "Thank you so much for everything....for loving me, and being with me." "No, thank YOU", he replied. "Now, would you give me the honor to dance with you, my beloved Empress?" "Yes! I'd love to!" Lotor snapped his fingers, and suddenly the ballroom changed - the walls, the ceiling and the floor took on the vibrant hues of the universe, dotted with starlight all around. Lotor gently took Monika into a dancing position, and she smiled happily as she let him lead the dance. It was like they were dancing among the very stars themselves to soft music, and in that moment, Monika knew that their love would never end.


End file.
